1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for correcting errors of encoding data, more particularly, to an encoding method with higher efficiency on recording capacity and error correction rate.
2. Related Art
Generally, in order to record data into a recording media efficiently and protect the data properly, the data have been encoded through a specific encoding process before being recorded.
Generally, in a conventional encoding process, main data is read firstly; then an ID, an ID Error Detection Code (IED), and a Content Protection for Recordable Media (CPRM) are added in front of the main data; after that, an Error Detection Code (EDC) is added into the main data; then the main data is scrambled; two Error Correction Codes (ECC), Parity Inner (PI) and Parity Outer (PO), are respectively added into rows and columns to form a block, referred to as an ECC block. Generally speaking, the longer the parity, the stronger the ability of error correction, and the greater the amount of error that can be corrected.
As for a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) system, referring to FIG. 1, it is an encoding format of an ECC block for a conventional DVD system. The length of a row in the main data block is 172 bytes, and there are totally 192 rows, i.e., the main data can accommodate 192×172=33024 bytes, and further comprises individual sector addresses for separating the main data block into several sectors. The PI of 10 bytes and the PO of 16 bytes are added into each column and each row of the main data block respectively.
The more the parity placed in a disc is, the less user data that can be recorded is. Therefore, how to design a High Coding Rate ECC (HR-ECC) block becomes a key point provided in the present invention.